


Pride and Prejudice (but make it Nessian)

by bookstantrash



Series: ACOTAR Pride and Prejudice AU [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Misunderstandings, Nessian - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstantrash/pseuds/bookstantrash
Summary: Nesta Archeron's calm afternoon is interrupted when a certain gentleman knocks on her door
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: ACOTAR Pride and Prejudice AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192208
Kudos: 11





	1. First Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen and one of my favourites scenes is Mr.Darcy’s first love confession to Elizabeth (that one which did not go that well).
> 
> And, given that I think that the beginning of Lizzy and Mr.Darcy’s relationship reminds me of Nesta and Cassian’s, I took upon myself to rewrite that scene as a Nessian one.

Nesta closed her book upon hearing her doorbell ring, her face frowning in confusion. She wasn’t expecting visits.

The doorbell rang again, more insistently this time. Silently cursing whoever dared to interrupt her precious reading time, Nesta opened her door and, to her utter surprise, saw Cassian standing outside her house. If not for the anxious look he held – a rather unusual sight – she would have promptly closed the door on his face. Instead, she let him into her home, welcoming him with cold civility.

The young man greeted her in an agitated manner, and walked about the room, saying nothing more. He stayed silent for a few more minutes, until he stopped in front of Nesta, and _**thus began,**_

**_“In vain have I strugggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”_ **

For the first time in her life, Nesta was speechless. And Cassian, taking that as a sign to go on, kept on talking. His next words, however, made her blood boil.

“I tried to fight against this feeling. Believe me, I did. But that struggle proved itself to be futile ” Cassian ran a hand through his dark hair, unaware that his next words were as good as his death sentence “ Mor more than anyone tried to bring me back to my senses, that what I felt was madness. That my judgment of character couldn’t be so poor as to settle for you as my life long partner. But what I feel goes beyond rational thought. And I dare hope to be rewarded – after conquering all the obstacles of your character – with your acceptance of my hand.”

Nesta was beyond furious, and when his outburst had come to an end, **the colour rose in her cheeks, and she said,**

“ I cannot feel gratitude for the feelings you have displayed towards me, nor will I – regarding the **established mode to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments awarded** – thank you for them. **I have never desired your good opinion.** I pray that those feelings that have brought you such pain and distress can be quickly forgotten, and a more _suitable_ partner appears for you, as I find myself to be deemed not worthy of such label.”

Cassian caught her words with surprise, his face losing the confident smirk he held while he had declared his _love_ for her.

“And what reason may you have to reject me with so little _civility_ Miss Nesta?”

“ **I might as well inquire,” replied she, “why with so evident design of offending and insulting me you chose to tell me that you liked me against your will and your reason? But I have other provocations. Do you think that any consideration would tempt me to accept the man who has been the means of ruining the happiness of my most beloved sister?”**

At these words, Cassian changed colour, the fire that raged between them whenever they were in the same room a roar on his ears.

“I am not the one to blame for the ending of your sister’s engagement. The fault lays on her fiancée, and her fiancée alone.”

“Can you deny that you were the one to go after him? That you were the one who blackmailed and threatened Elain’s fiancée until he agreed to break of their engagement and never return to Velaris, leaving my sister heartbroken?” the look in Nesta’s eyes was enough to send various gentleman away, but the man in front of her did not back down.

“No. I do not deny it. But I did it holding the best of intentions in mind. The moment Lady Feyre accepted my brother’s hand, she became part of my family. And I vowed to take care of hers in return for the happines she has brought my brother.” Cassian stepped dangerously close to Nesta, holding her gaze “ Miss Elain’s so called _fiancée_ is the worst kind of bastard to roam the earth. He is a violent and rude brute who had managed to fool your sister into accepting a life that was bond to be full of misery.”

“That was Elain’s decision to make.” she furiously replied, not cowering in fear in front of the man towering over her “ Despite Feyre’s and mine distaste towards him, we agreed to not interfere. And yet _you_ dared to meddle in affairs that were obviously not your own! You dared to decide what was best for my sister when not even her own blood chose to!”

Both stood their ground, as stubborn as only them could be.

Nesta was tired of her youngest sister’s friends meddling in her life, of having the audacity to find themselves in the position to deign what was acceptable or not, of how she was supposed to _behave herself._ Just because Feyre had married well, because her husband was a figure of influence and power in society, it did not mean that it affected her too. _She_ had not been the one to marry into Rhysand’s family.

“You may be the brother of a Lord,” Nesta said, venom dripping with her every word, “ but I would not marry you even if you were the last man to walk on hearth. Not a bastard taken in after the Lady of the house took pity in a begging little street boy”

Nesta knew exactly the power her words held, and knew them had landed exactly where she wanted when she felt Cassian slightly flinch, his face becoming unreadable.

“ I apologise if my attitude has caused any kind of pain towards your beloved sister. It was not my intention.” He took a step back, stiffly bowing **“You have said quite enough. I perfectly comprehend your feelings, and now have only to be ashamed of what my own have been.”**

With those words Cassian hastily left the room, and Nesta heard him open the front door and quit her house, leaving her alone.


	2. Second Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta and Cassian meet again, the time to face their feelings upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I really like how this scene was portrayed in the movie — Mr.Darcy cat walking while the sun is barely rising, the early morning fog making it all more dramatic, Lizzie realisation that yes, she loved him and had to tell him so before it was too late — I ended up writing it as it was in the book, but took the liberty of borrowing Mr.Darcy famous declaration from the movie I dare say Jane Austen would have approved that line

If someone were able to take a glimpse inside Nesta Archeron’s head present state, the person would be bombarded with thousands of questions, half formed sentences and a cacophony of voices, each one trying to shout louder than the other, trying to make the lady which they belonged to voice them out loud. And Nesta was deeply worried that the gentleman walking beside her would be able to hear them. What Nesta didn’t know, however, was that Cassian’s own thoughts were as loud as hers.

Nesta had been surprised by an invitation from her newlywed sister to attend her afternoon tea party. After all, she was not in the of best terms with her brother in-law or his family. A bunch of busy bothers. That was what they were. But Feyre was her sister, and Nesta loved her deeply, even though she did not show it much.

The fact that Elain had finally decided to get out of her room and actually seemed to be looking forward to Feyre’s party was another thing that weighted on Nesta’s decision. She surely could try to be on her best behaviour for a couple of hours if it meant her heartbroken sister would show even the smallest smile. Because although Elain tried not to show it, she still was deeply wounded by her broken engagement with Graysen. Or the fact that he had left town without a backward glance.

Nesta tried not to let her thoughts dwell too long on the reason he had broken all ties with her sister. Or all the things she discovered upon receiving a two page letter just a night after the argument with the gentleman which now walked alongside her through Feyre’s large garden.

Their initial group of six had gone down to four after Elain and Azriel had allowed the others to outstrip them. They had fallen behind — Elain excitedly naming each flower they passed to Azriel — while Nesta, Cassian and Morrigan were to enthral each other. Nesta said very little, and was so troubled with her thoughts that she failed to notice that Cassian was unusually quiet, leaving Morrigan to do all the talking. But soon she also left them, excusing herself to go look for Amren, and Nesta went boldly on with him alone, whereas her previous self would quickly make up an excuse to cut their walk short. **Now was the moment of her resolution to be executed, and while her courage was high, she immediately said**

“Sir, **for the sake of giving relief to my own feelings I can no longer help thanking you** for your past actions — even though they had deeply infuriated me — as I cannot help but to offer my most sincere apologies to how I’ve threatened you thus far. I have no excuse for my poor behaviour and can only expect that you may find in your heart to forgive my actions” Nesta delivered her speech in a firm but quick manner, afraid her courage would fly midway “If Feyre were to known what you’ve done, she’d express her gratitude accordingly, but I hope my own may be enough given the circumstances”

**“I am sorry, exceedingly sorry,” replied Cassian, in a tone of surprise and emotion** “ that you have come across any uneasiness after our parting. Believe me, I had no intention to wound you”

“You have given me no reason to ask for forgiveness. Once I read your letter and knew the particulars I had to talk with you. But I discovered you had left town. I had no idea you would be back for Feyre’s tea party. Maybe the Mother decided to spin the wheel of fortune for me this time” Nesta stopped walking and looked at Cassian’s hazel eyes, praying her gratitude showed on her blue-gray eyes **“Let me thank you again in the name of my family, for that generous compassion which induced you to take so much trouble, and bear so many mortifications,** for the sake of not only Elain but all three of us”

And Nesta thought if she had to spend the rest of her life apologising to him she’d gladly do so. Because Cassian not only had saved Elain from a miserable marriage. No, he had possibly saved her _life_.

In that letter, Nesta discovered that Cassian was more than he usually let on. Although he had been raised with Rhysand, once he was of age he entered the army, refusing to receive a drop of money from his brother’s family or any help getting up the ranks. He got the position of General by his own abilities and hard work, showing such qualities that _Queen herself_ took notice of his dedication to his country and bestowed upon him not only a knighthood but also the title of a baron.

And Nesta did not have the slightest ideia. But how could she? Cassian was not one to flash his possessions around or talk about his achievements. He was rather quiet and reserved when it came to his private affairs, even though he always was surrounded by a crowd of people.

And that was why Nesta had never heard about how he had saved another young lady from Graysen.

Apparently, the young Lord was also a huge womaniser and had happened to seduce the younger sister of a rich merchant who happened to be a great friend of Cassian. Graysen had tried to elope with her, hoping to receive a generous dowry that would pay his huge gambling debt — it appeared that he is not as wealthy as he affirmed to be. But her brother reached out for help, and Cassian was able to find them while the couple was on the run.

Graysen showed such a violent behaviour when Cassian told him he would receive no money from the young lady’s brother that one could not help but wonder how he would act in the privacy of his home. Cassian gave him just enough to keep his mouth shut and not ruin any further the poor girl’s reputation, and never saw him again. Until that fateful evening when Feyre mentioned one of her elder sisters was to be married.

**“If you _will_ thank me,”** Cassian replied, **“let it be yourself alone. Your _family_ owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe, I thought only of _you_ ”**

Nesta was too surprised to reply. She thought she had crushed any chances with Cassian after their last encounter. All she could do was stare at him.

Cassian got closer to her and, looking deeply into her eyes, quietly added

**“You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. _My_ affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever”**

Nesta, growing bolder by his declaration, took one of his hands, gently rubbing her thumb on his skin. She forced herself to speak and, although not very fluently, made him understand her feelings had undergone such change since their parting as to make her the happiest she has ever been to receive his assurances.

In return, the happiness this reply produced was enough to make him forget proper etiquette and tightly hug Nesta, spinning her around and only settling her down once she voiced to be getting dizzy.

“Never before” Cassian said with pure, raw love shining on his eyes, resting his forehead against hers “Never before had I experienced such delight. I dare say there has never been a man as violently in love as I am with you. **You have bewitched me, body and soul and I love… I love… I love you.** I vow to make you the most content woman to have ever lived. You shall never meet with sadness ever again as long as I live.”

“I vow the same. I shall make up for my _frankness_ towards you up until now, so you never doubt that my love run as deeply and as true as yours” Nesta had to blink her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

“Let our quarrels stay in the past, for I only wish to think of my future with you” Cassian said, daring to kiss her temple for he could not suppress the love that threatened to shatter his heart.

They stayed for a long time in the garden, talking until they had said all they kept locked in their hearts. And when the sun was setting and Feyre went to search for them — worried about their absence and thinking they had most certainly killed each over an argument — she was the first to receive the news of their engagement.


End file.
